


Tales of Realms

by NaturallyElv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturallyElv/pseuds/NaturallyElv
Summary: Corath, a world full of death, magic, and wealth. Melody Winter is a 15 year-old girl who seeks to uncover the truth of her unique powers, but how can she learn its secrets when she herself has many secrets of her own?





	Tales of Realms

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a book on Ao3, let me know if I do anything wrong. >.<

It was a busy night, rain was pouring quickly on the kingdom of Oringale, making a pit pat sound as it hit the ground. The market was loud, filled with people making deals, the sound of horse shoes clicking and clacking on the cobblestone paths from people riding their carriages. Inside of a heavily guarded building was a man who was looking out of a window

"Council Member Garr, the rebels have done it again." A young man said as he entered the room, handing a folder full of papers to the man sitting in a chair seated behind a desk. The man looked up with a frown, closing the book he was reading and placing it to the side.

"I assume since you came to me, there must be something about this encounter that's different, yes?" Garr asked, reaching to take the folder from the young man's hands. He opened the folder and went over the written report with a frown that only deepened the more he read.

"Yes sir, we caught one of them using sorcery." The young man said, handing Garr a sketch of a girl. Garr closed the folder to look at the sketch, taking it from the man's hand with a scowl.

"Is this the one who used the ability?" He asked, pointing at the sketch. The young man nodded before he opened his jacket, pulling out a small glass vial with strands of snow white hair. "Yes sir, one of the guards managed to get a look at her, we also found this when we searched the place for anything she might have left behind." He said, handing Garr the glass vial.

"White strands of hair?" He questioned, looking at the vial with confusion written all over his face, "Does this belongs to the cursed girl?" He asked, placing the vial down as he opened the folder to read the report for a brief moment before looking up at the young man for answers.

"Yes sir, the guard who saw her claimed she was using the cursed power to exit the building we found her in, she vandalized the building and stole some valuables, two of our men injured." The young man said, his eyes filled with disappointment as he finished explaining.

"Alert the High Council of these findings, as of my orders, put an end to this silly rebelion, next time those rebels are spotted I expect good news." Garr ordered, getting up from his seat to stand in front of a window. He stood up straight, his hands crossed behind his back as he watched the rain fall and hit the glass.

"Yes sir." The young man replied, turning around to leave, the door closing with a click that left the room with an eerie silence. Garr sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stared out the window a while longer before he looked back at the sketch for a moment before he pulled out a pocket watch from his jacket, opening it to reveal an old photo of a beautiful lady on the side.

"Don't worry my dear, I will find that girl, end that cursed clan and remove them from this world, I promise you."

* * *

"Wint, there you are! You took forever!" A tall tanned woman with bright orange hair said from the table she was sitting at, waving at a short pale girl walk in the room, her long snow white hair was matted and covered in dirt and blood. The girl looked towards the tall woman the moment her name was called, with a grin she made her way to the table through a small crowd of people wearing black cloaks.

"Sorry Dawn, I had problems during the mission, nothing Melody Winter can't handle." Melody smiled as she took a seat, opening her bag. "But it was worth the chaos, look at all the stuff I brought back!" She dumped a pile of shiny trinkets and gems onto the table with a laugh.

"Some of this stuff better be for me, you know how long I've been waiting for someone to bring in a good haul, this stuff could help me buy that knife I've been eyeing for a while, you know." Dawn pouted as she looked at the items dumped on the table.

"You're lucky I'm generous then," Melody smiled, pushing the items to Dawn. "I already sold what I needed, you can keep the rest." The girl blinked at Melody before wrapping her arms around the trinkets, pulling them towards her chest.

"Good, 'cause I'm not giving it back." Dawn grinned, grabbing her own black cloak that she left beside her, wrapping the items up for the meantime. "So, any progress on that spell of yours?" She asked, staring at Melody with curious silver eyes.

"No, it's not that easy translating  _Enhumin_..." Melody sighed with a shake of her head, "Even worse when I'm translating an old book with some of the text missing." She frowned, rubbing her forehead. Dawn chuckled, getting up from her seat, she gathered her things and patted Melody on the back with a reassuring smile.

"Good luck with that, Wint. I'm gonna go wash off and head to bed, you should do the same." Dawn waved as she left the room. Melody stretched with a yawn before glancing around the room, pausing when she spotted a wall covered in wanted posters. Each of the posters had huge red Xs on them, in front of the wall was candles with some flowers thrown on the side.

The white haired girl focused on one poster in particular, on the poster was the name  _Summer_ , it was a sketch of a girl with short curly hair and big eyes, a wicked grin on her face. With a sigh, Melody looked away, deciding to take Dawn's advice, she got up and left the loud room.

**-One Month Later...**

"Stop, thief!" A guard yelled, chasing after a blonde haired boy. The boy ran through the market grounds, slipping through crowds of people with ease as he continued to run, the guards pushing people aside as they searched for the boy who managed to lose them. The boy sighed in relief as he made his way to a broken down house.

"Nadia, I'm back! I brought some food with me too!" The boy called when he walked inside, placing a bag down beside his feet. A bark was heard as a large dog came out from the hallway, running towards the boy. "Hey girl, where is Nadi at?" The boy asked as he pet the dog who barked again. A moment later a pale girl with blonde hair appeared from the same hallway, a wide grin on her face.

"Hey, Aidan! Guess what I found?" Nadia smiled, her hands hidden behind her back. The boy looked at her with fond eyes, grabbing the bag and placing it onto a table nearby. He shook his head with amusement.

"Let me guess," Aidan opened the bag and pulled out a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread. "Is it another piece of junk you think is very valuable?" He smirked, giving Nadia half of the bread and cheese, the girl took it with a scoff, glaring at him. "Aw, what's the matter? Are you pouting because you know I'm right?" He teased.

"It doesn't matter, I wasn't gonna show you anyways!" Nadia huffed, looking away as she ate her food in a hurry. Aidan laughed, shaking his head as she started choking on the food. She looked around for a cup of water as she continued to cough, her face becoming red.

"Idiot, what have I told you about eating like that? Geez, you never learn do you?" Aidan smiled with amusement, handing Nadia a cup of water. The girl took it with haste and gulped it down, sighing in relief as she placed the cup back down. Aidan chuckled, patting her head as he walked by, heading to his room.

"W-wait, don't you wanna know what I found?" Nadia asked, looking at Aidan with a sad look on her face. He blinked at her before smiling, walking to the table to see what she found. Nadia grinned with pride as she pulled out an old red book with gold words printed on it. "I found it in dad's old collection, it must be valuable, look at the title! Is that even a real language?" The girl babbled, only pausing when Aidan snatched the book from her hands.

"Nadia, don't  _ever_  go through dad's stuff again." He said with anger, leaving the room with the book held tightly in his hands. He walked into a room full of dust and old books, with a scoff he slammed the book in its place on the bookshelf before turning to leave the room, flinching when he saw Nadia standing at the doorway.

"I'm sorry that I snooped in here, I just... I didn't know him well and sometimes I can't help but want to know more about him... " Nadia said in a soft voice, looking at the ground as her eyes began to water. "What did he do to make you hate him so much?" She asked in a whisper.

Aidan thought for a moment before sighing, running a hand through his hair. He looked at Nadia with a grim face. "He was granted a high position in the Council after selling out mom's secret to them... He abandoned us... Stop trying to learn about someone who never cared about you..." He finished, leaving Nadia alone in the room.

"Everyone deserves a second chance..." Nadia whispered to herself, grabbing the book. "Especially him..."

* * *

"Hey Wint, is the book going okay?" Dawn asked, looking inside Melody's room. The white haired girl looked up with a smile, nodding. "How much have you translated?" The silver eyed woman asked, taking a seat besides Melody. Dawn looked at the book she was reading, the pages full of strange symbols, some missing due to how old the book was.

"Roughly half the book so far, each page gets a little harder though. If I can finish this book, I'll learn more secrets about the Void curse." Melody mused, writing some more notes before turning to the next page. Dawn hummed in agreement, watching as she translated the page before moving to the next one.

"You make it look easy... How can you translate that anyways? It looks like a toddler just scribbled something down." Dawn frowned, trying to understand the strange symbols. Melody laughed, shaking her head as she flipped to another page and started explaining it to the orange haired female.

"This means death, see how that has two symbols? They combine the words together, and this one is easily confused with transfer-" Melody explained, pointing to each symbol as she talked about it. Dawn blinked, trying to keep up with all the new information. "And this one... That's actually not apart of the book... It looks like a stain?" The white haired girl frowned, staring at a strange mark placed at the corner of the book.

"What's the difference? It looks the same to me." Dawn shrugged, getting up from her place to stretch. "By the way, Cole and I are gonna go to the market, wanna come with us?" She asked, glancing at the girl who continued to translate the old book she was reading. She shrugged, closing her book.

"Sure, Grimm needs some fresh air anyways." Melody said before she whistled, causing a white tiger cub to poke its little head out of a pile of books. Dawn glared at the cub, taking a step away from it with a scoff. The cub yawned and stretched before looking at Dawn who flinched in response.

"Of course you decide to bring the little demon along!" Dawn yelped, leaving the room in fear. "I'll just find Cole while you get your demon cub, bye!" She waved hastily, heading to the lounge room in a hurry. Melody laughed, looking at the confused tiger cub.

"Don't worry Grimm, you're no demon. Come on, let's get going." She smiled, leaving the room with the tiger cub following after her a moment later. Meanwhile, a figure emerged from the shadow of her room, walking to the book she left behind, they opened the book and flipped to the last few pages, ripping them out before disappearing in thin air, leaving the room in an eerie silence.


End file.
